The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Presentation systems are used extensively to advertise and/or present products and ideas to the general public. Presentation systems using light can be expensive to produce and can be less than optimally energy efficient. Therefore, new presentation systems are needed.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.